The Ending to a New Beginning Alek and Chloe
by IloveAlekPetrov
Summary: What happens after the finale. Things happen that you never thought would. Secrets are told, will Chloe fall for Alek or will Brian get in the way again? Maybe even the last battle with the Order.Will Alek be there to save her? Read and find out!  Chalek
1. Is This Happening?

It's my first fan fiction story. Takes place after the season finale. This is a Chalek story. I'm basing this story off of the season finale of how they could be together.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Nine Lives of Chloe King just a mind and a computer

Chloe's POV

Brian layed in my lap. No pulse. How could I have done this? Let him kiss me. It's all my fault.

Amy and Paul burst through the theater doors," WHAT HAPPENED?" Amy's jaw dropped. "He's dead" I whispered. Tears startind rolling down my face. Paul rushed over and Amy stood there in shock with her hands covering her mouth.

"Maybe he's not dead. Maybe he's just in shock" Paul said frantically. "We should take him to the hospital. He might still be alive." He started dragging Brian off of me.

"It's no use. He kissed me. He's...Dead."

Amy saw the blood on my shirt. " Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"I was shot and lost another life"

"Oh my god, Chloe!" Amy ran over and hugged me. My tears soaked her shoulder.

"He's gone. All because of me" More tears streaked down my face.

"Come On! We need to get to the hospital NOW if he's still alive"

At the Hospital

The three of us sat in the room while Brian was in the hospital bed. The doctor came in," It seems he's in a coma due to major poisoning. It is a very severe case. The poison was too much for his liver. We don't know for sure, but he could have liver failure. Did he ever do drugs or anything that could of caused this?"

Just then my phone rang. Thank God. I walked in another room and left Amy and Paul to come up with story for all of this.

I pulled out my phone. Alek. "Hello. Alek?" My heart skipped a beat at his name.

"Chloe you need to come over right now"

"But I can't I -"

"Valentina and Jasmine are dead"

Even more pain overwhelmed me. I ran over to Amy, "Stay here with Brian. I've gotta go, explain later. Amy just nodded solemnly.

I pushed myself as fast as I could to Alek. Finally, I burst through the door of apartment 18.03 and saw Alek sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. Looked down and saw Jasmine on the floor.

"Jasmine!" my voice gave out and I burst into tears.

"No, NO Jazz" My arms rapped around her.

"Zane was hired by the Order. He killed Valentina then Jasmine."

Alek looked at me. I could tell he'd been crying.

"Did Zane get away?" My tears fell on Jasmine.

"I killed him" Alek's voice was coarse.

I needed to comfort him. So, I went and sat on Alek's lap and cried in his chest. His face seemed shocked when he saw me coming over to sit with him and that I was sitting with him, but then turned to relief as I hugged him. He rapped his arms around me.

It felt so...so good. I don't know how to describe it. I don't understand me, what I feel. I admitted it. I like Alek and said I'm in love with Brian. Am I really in love with him? I know that what I feel about Alek is more than friends, but Alek heard me say I love Brian. I broke his heart. He'll probably never forgive me.

"I'm so sorry Alek" I whispered.

He squeezed me tightly.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you. For all that happened today. For the Order..."

"Chloe I forgive you. It's not your fault. Well except for earlier today."

"I'm so sorry about that. It all came out wrong. I really don't know."

"It's okay. I'll be fine" He kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him with a smile and smiled back. We leaned in...

A cough broke the silence.

As you already know this is my first fan fiction. Hope you liked it! Please REVIEW and if you have some ideas, I'd love to hear them. Thanks :)


	2. Awakening

Who ruined that last moment between Alek and Chloe? Find out in this chapter...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King just a mind and a computer.

Chloe's POV

Previously on The Ending to a New Beginning:

Brian lay in the hospital bed, out in a coma due to major poisoning. Their "kiss" must of been too light to take full effect on Brian. Chloe gets a heartbreaking call from Alek hearing of Jasmine and Valentina's death. She visits him and while there Alek and Chloe share a sweet moment where Chloe appologizes for the previous day when she broke his heart, when a an unknown cough broke their silence.

Alek and I jumped up. We heard the cough again and it did not stop.

"Jasmine?" Alek and I ran over to her. Jasmine's eyes fluttered open,"Did you kill him?"

We squeezed her. Happiness radiated out of me.

" Haha yes", Alek chuckled. His face lit up as he looked at me, while hugging Jasmine.

"Okay Okay, enough guys. You're smothering me,"Jasmine stood as if she hadn't been stabbed at all.

"What the...How?"

"I'm wondering the same thing," Alek said, shocked.

"I've been alive almost the whole time, just paralyzed. I felt someone hug me and their tears hit my cheek,"Jasmine said. " As soon as I felt the tears I immediatly started feeling better and better, to where I'm not paralyzed, to now feeling like nothing happened."

...

"Chloe...Your tears must be some kinda of..medicine,"Alek said, surprised at the discovery.

"MOM!," Jasmine yelled as she ran over to Valentina. "Mom! Mom No! Chloe!"

I ran over and let my tears fall on Valentina, then gave Jasmine and her mom some space, and returned to Alek.

I grabbed him. Then he pulled me closer in a hug to comfort me.

"It's okay. It'll work. She'll be fine," He said. I hugged him closer, hoping.

Jasmine held Valentina. Each minute more my hope decreased. 10 minutes went by.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I..I don't know why it didn't work." I felt terrible.

Jasmine stood up and tried to be strong," It..It must of been too late."

Alek's House

Alek's POV

I held on to Chloe. Who knows why I try anymore. She admitted it herself, she loves the human...Brian. My teeth clenched. I guess I can't help it. Chloe broke my heart (which felt lame to admit), but it doesn't change how I feel about her. I'm just going to have to deal with being **just** friends. Unless...She chooses me, but I want her to choose me because she feels the same way about me, that I do her, not because I'm the only option.

Jasmine was choked up," I'll just...take care of the bodies. Alek, stay with Chloe. She needs to be protected at all times with the Order out to get us."

I nodded and looked to down at Chloe, to see her watching me. I smiled a huge smile, I couldn't help it.

"Alek, I need to talk to you...privately," She grabbed my arm and led me into Jasmine's room. I sprawled out on the bed," Okay talk."

Chloe looked at me," Alek, tonight I...I lost another life-"

"What? How?"

How could she have died again! She was supposed to be home.

"Don't get mad. My father contacted me and asked to meet at this old theater. I left to meet him, or so I thought -"

"Chloe! You know you're suppose to call when you go anywhere"

"I know, I know, but this was private and personal. It turned out that the Order pretended to be my father. I was shot by a red-headed woman."

I was infuriated. Chloe was shot? I should of been there, to protect her, instead of being a baby and running away to blow off steam from my broken heart.

"I'm going to find out who she is and kill her!"

"And I will gladly help you," Chloe said coldly. "But, that's not all. Alek..."She paused.

Oh no, this doesn't sound good.

"When I was at the theater, Brian was waiting for me outside."

So, she takes the human and not me...

" He heard the gunshot and came in. Then he found me laying on the ground and he...um...kissed me," She said, looking down nervously.

That dumb BASTARD kissed Chloe! I clenched my fists, so I could stay calm.

"Brian's dead?" I couldn't help it, some happiness came out when I said those two words together.

"No somehow he isn't," Chloe's eyes seemed to twinkle as she said that.

Today had to of been the worst of all days. First, Chloe breaks my heart. Then, I come home to Jazz and Valentina killed by Zane, who's supposedly my brother. Thank God Jasmine is alive and that I got to see Chloe. I won't give up on her.

Chloe frowned at the expression on my face.

"How? That's impossible," I asked.

''Either it's a Uniter thing, or maybe it didn't take full effect, because honestly, it was barely even a kiss. More like a peck. I'm pretty sure it was because of how light the kiss was though."

I nodded my head with a huge smirk on my face. Chloe laughed at me.

Sometimes I get so nervous around her and look like a dork. This would be one of those times.

"Haha I figured you'd like hearing that. But, Brian isn't healthy,"Her face instantly changed from a smile to sadness as she said that. " He's in a coma at the hospital from severe poisoning."

I raised my eyebrows in delight :P Chloe rolled her eyes angrily,"Speaking of that, I'm gotta go see Brian, then go home."

She started walking away.

"Wait, Chloe!," I grabbed her hand. "I wanna come with you."

Chloe looked down at my hand holding hers and smiled,'' You...do?"

I laughed and started walking through the door.

So, Jasmine's alive! Yay. Hopefully Brian doesn't cause too many problems and get in the way of Alek trying to get Chloe back... Thank you for reading and Please review! We love hearing your comments and ideas


	3. All Mixed Up

Hey Guys excited for chapter 3? I am! Alright here it is

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King, just a mind and a computer.

**Previously on The Ending to a New Beginning: **

Chloe's tears are discovered to be some kind of healing medicine to the Mai, and Jasmine is saved. However, it was too late for Valentina. Chloe tells Alek everything that happened between the Order being her fake dad, meeting the Order at the theater, how she was shot, and how Brian "kissed" her, and barely survived. Alek agrees to go visit Brian at the hospital with Chloe.

Chloe's POV

**At the Hospital**

I grabbed Brian's hand and layed my head on his arm. Alek sat in the chair looking as if he was in pain.

"Alek, are you okay?"

" -Clears Throat- Um yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

I wasn't convinced. "Alek I see it in your face. What's wrong?"

"Ugh, it's getting late. Let's get you home," He started to storm out angrily.

I looked up at Brian. "I'll be here tomorrow. Get better," and stroked his face.

I heard Alek take a sigh a deep breath. Then it hit me. He's upset by seeing me with Brian.

I caught up with Alek, as he barged through the hospital doors.

"What's the matter with you!" I asked pulling his shoulder around, so he was facing me.

"It's just Hard, okay. Seeing you with him, and not knowing if we'll ever..." He paused.

"If we'll ever what, Alek?"

"Just, just nevermind" He started walking away again.

'' Alek!" I ran up in front of him. " You know I care about you. Earlier yesterday, I'm so sorry about what happened. I like you a lot, but I'm really not sure what I feel. Me and Brian can't ever be together. Yeah, he survived the kiss, but look what it did to him." Tear's started to sneak out of my eyes.

'' Chloe, you don't understand. It doesn't change anything. You said you love him -"

"But I" I started.

Alek cut in," Like I said, I want you to choose me not because I'm the only option."

" I'm NOT CHOOSING ANYONE"

"Yah well, you pretty much did," Alek's voice started to give out. "Let's just get you home. It's almost past your curfew."

It was easy to see he was angry.

I stormed off toward my house. Ugh he doesn't understand. I like him, yet I don't know. I don't know what I feel about either of them.

Alek walked me up to my steps. I looked into his adorable dark brown eyes.

" I'm...sorry" I whispered.

He looked down and sighed as he turned away.

I walked in.

" Your home late. Did you walk home by yourself?" My mom asked from the living room.

"No Alek walked me home"

"Ooh! Alek! Tell me all about it!"

I heard a chuckle from outside. Alek. Just love Mai super hearing.

Chloe's POV

**Next Day**

**- Alarm going off - **

I slammed the snooze button down.

"Alek?"

No response. Hmm that's odd. He's usually always here in the morning.

Got up, did my daily morning shower. Slipped on my denim bootcut jeans, white camisole, red and dark brown plaid overcoat and my favorite dark brown moccasin type shoes. Make-up: Done. Hair: Scrunched with a white headband.

Now off for my usual coffee...

I turned the corner and froze to see Alek at the coffee shope with another girl. MiMi? Yes, definitely her from before. I was filled with...jealousy. I had no idea why, but I didn't like seeing him with another girl.

"Hey! Chloe" Alek waved his hand over. Oh No. I walked over slowly.

"Uh, Hi Alek."

"Chloe, you remember MiMi? Alek seemed to have his usually cocky tone back in his voice. Weird though, because I noticed when it's just me and him, he's not usually cocky at all.

"O yes, of course. Yeah I remember MiMi"

MiMi shot me a snotty glance. Alek gave MiMi a mischievous look look then looked up at me.

"Well uh, Better get off to school"

Thank You School! Got me out of an awkward situation.

**Lunch Time**

I sat down with Amy, Jasmine and Paul at our usual lunch table and filled all three in on everything that happened at the theater and Brian. Jasmine told us everything with Zane and how Alek told her that Zane said he's Alek's brother.

Alek never told me.

The whole time, I kept glancing at him every now and then. I couldn't help it. Usually he sits with us, but not today. He's with _MiMi_ :P acting all flirty.

Amy noticed me looking at him and smiled.

"Chloe come here. We gotta talk."

She got up and led me to the girls bathroom.

"Chloe, you're lying to yourself."

" What? What do you mean?"

" I see how you look at him"

She did catch me. I looked down nervously.

"And how he looks like every ten seconds," She giggled. "You guys are so cute. You admitted it yourself, You like him, and we all know he likes you,"Amy smiled.

"Honestly, I'm so confused right now. I don't know what I feel, but I think I..."

" You think?" Amy asked anxiously.

"I like Alek...a lot. There I said it. Again"

"Eek! Then date him!" She said jumping up and down.

"He's got MiMi and...Brian. I don't know what to do. I'm torn between them. I know I can never be with with Brian. I mean look at what I did to him. It'll take him years to fully recover, but I can't change the way I feel about Brian and I wish I could."

"Well, Chloe you can fight for Alek just like he does for you. I think we're done here. Just, Alek is so sexy, and cute. He's always there for you , care's for you, looks at you. Just everything. Oh and that British accent, Yummy! Think it over. You'll find out what you really  feel." Amy said as she opened the door to leave.

I followed her out and stood in the hallway thinking. She went back to the lunchroom.

Leaning up on the lockers, I went into deep thought.

"Chloe?"

I came back into reality. "Alek?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"Ugh...nothing"

" Yah sure. Thinking about how my accent's "yummy"" he smirked, leaning in, getting even closer, like he always does.

Ooh um awkward subject...what can I talk about...

" Your close talking again..." I said trying to change the subject.

" Mhm," Alek came even closer.

"Ugh, actually I've been wanting to ask if you could watch my mom tonight?"

That'll change it.

"I'll just have Jasmine do it" Alek said.

"Please. You know it makes me feel better when you're there," I pouted, leaning in and batting my eyelashes, trying to sucker him in. Stupid, but worth a try.

'' Chloe, I..." He paused, looking at me. Then put his hand on the locker, cornering me in. " I was going out with MiMi tonight."

" Oh..It's okay. Just, I'll ask Jasmine," I frowned. It bothered me. He noticed.

" I'm sorry. I can cancel. I'll cancel."

Pay back...

"No no, it's fine. I was just going to see Brian."

I saw him clench his teeth, getting as bothered as I was before.

"Ugh Alek!" MiMi whined. "What are you Doing?"

Uh Oh. MiMi caught them...wonder what happens now? Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow. Please review. What did you think and do you think will happen?


	4. Finally

**Chapter 4! This could be when Chloe finds out who she really** **loves...Brian or Alek?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING, IF I DID CHLOE AND ALEK WOULD BE TOGETHER, BRIAN WOULD BE GONE, AND LIKE EVERYONE ELSE SAYS, ALEK WOULDN'T OWN A SHIRT.**

_Previously on The Ending to a New Beginning:_

_Chloe and Alek vist, Brian, who's still in a coma, at the Hospital. Alek gets upset seeing Chloe with Brian, which leads into an arguement between Chloe and Alek. Chloe finds Alek on a date with MiMi again, maybe another try at getting Chloe jealous?, and Chloe starts feeling jealous and she doesn't know why. Amy confronts Chloe about Chloe's feelings for Alek. Alek corners Chloe in the hallway and they were VERY close, until MiMi catches them..._

**Hallway**

**Chloe's POV**

"Ugh Alek!" MiMi whined. "What are you doing?"

Alek and I snapped out of it.

"Um, I better go back," I said, getting out of an awkward confrontation.

Jasmine agreed to watch my mom.

**Later That Day**

Immediatly after school, I went to see Brian, to try and get my mind off of things...Alek.

I sat down and held Brian's hand. He was still out.

Minutes Passed

" - Brian started coughing - "

"Brian! Brian! I'm here. Chloe's here." I said watching him excitededly.

"Julie?" Brian asked.

Julie?

"No, No it's Chloe"

"Noo" Brian said.

Julie? Who's that? Then I remember the girl he took out after he saw me and Alek kissing. My heart felt like it was fluttering remembering that night with Alek.

I frowned," Okay I'm gonna go. You wake up some more and get better."

After notifying the staff of Brian, I left.

When I got home, I just layed in my bedroom, listening to my ipod and dozed off

I shot up out of my dream, if you could call it that. My "dream'' was flashbacks of being with Alek.

I knew for sure then, I was...falling in love with Alek. I couldn't deny it anymore.

It was 5:30 p.m. already! I should go see Brian before it get's to late.

"Chloe aren't you going to eat?" My mom yelled as I opened the front door.

"No, not hungry. Going to see Brian"

"Ok, don't be back too late"

**Hospital**

I walked into Brian's Hospital room, seeing the bed empty.

"What the hell?"

A nurse came in.

"Excuse me miss, Where is he?"

"Oh he's been gone for quite some time now. The hospital notifyed his father of Brian's awakening, and his father immediately requested for his release. Brian was stable and acting normal, so we allowed it."

"Thank You" I left the hospital and pulled out my phone.

''Hello? Chloe?"

"Hey, Brian. You feeling better?"

"Yeah. Actually, hey I was wondering, you wanna meet me at the cafe?"

"Um, sure. Okay"

"Cool, I'll leave now."

"Bye"

Weird symptons from our kiss? How is he fine?

**At the Cafe**

I stepped in my favorite cafe, connected to my old clothing story job, looking for Brian.

Oh no. Alek and MiMi are here. Alek didn't notice me, so just...ignore them.

"Chloe! Over here" Brian called.

Alek's head shot up, searching the cafe. Then he spotted me, and hid a smile.

"How are you? Okay?' I asked sitting down.

"Well, I'm not. I was only released on strict orders, detoxying my liver, and having specific things I can eat or drink and do. I'm not even suppose to drink coffee."

"Oh, Then don't drink coffee!" I said and shot a glance at Alek, only to see him looking back. My stomache filled with butterflies.

Brian saw me look at Alek.

"So, you two aren't dating anymore?" Brian said scooching closer,

I scooched back away," Um...no. We're not."

"Great" He smiled.

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes getting annoyed, then shot another glance.

Brian watched.

"You knew he'd be here didn't you?" Brian was getting upset.

"NO. Of course not, Brian."

'' You're trying to get him jealous, aren't you?" He threw his napkin down and started walking out.

"Brian!" I went after him. "Brian Wait!"

He stopped outside the cafe.

"Look, Brian, me and you are just friends."

"Hah. That's an understatement," He snorted. " I love you, Chloe. I've told you I love you for Christ's sake. We kissed!"

"Barely" I said getting even more ticked.

"BARELY?" He paused. "You...You don't even love me back, do you? You're in love with Alek aren't you?''

I stared down, silent, because I was. I am in love with Alek.

"I knew it" Brian was hurt. He stormed off.

I watched him walk away,

After Brian woke up and said another girl's name and my flashback dream of Alek, I realized I was in love with Alek, not Brian.

My phone vibrated from a text message.

' Come home now' From Mom.

Mom? What's wrong? I raced home.

The door looked like some broke in.

"MOM? Mom are you okay? WHAT HAPPENED?"

The house was empty.

"Jasmine!' I yelled, searching the house.

My mom's phone lay on the couch open to her text to me. A note lay on the coffee table.

'Come to 7136 Anza St. if you want to save them'

The Order took them. This has to end, tonight.

I whipped out my phone, and called Alek and told him him about my Mom and Jasmine.

Then the next thing I knew, I was running, faster than I ever have before.

The address was located by the Golden Gate Bridge. Why over there?

I came up to the building. Slowly, I opened the door. It was dark, and seemed and wet and all cement inside. The hallway was long, but I could see a faint candlelight flicker at the end of it.

I tried to be as quiet as possible, so they wouldn't know I was here.

Making it to the end of the hallway, I looked inside the room with the faint light. It was just a one room building?

**''MOM! JASMINE!"**

Their hands were tied in a rope, hanging from the ceiling. They were filthy.

I began to run to them, but hands grabbed me in a choke hold, and a cloth was put over my mouth to muffle my scream.

"CHLOE!" Jasmine yelled, trying to break free. My mom was knocked out.

The man tied my hands together behind my back.

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. You actually thought you'd be safe? Still be able to live your so called life? You will pay for what the Mai have done, have done to my wife and for almost KILLING my son! I don't know how he survived, but if he had died, so help me you wouldn't be alive at this second."

I almost killed his son?...Oh my. No, thisis not Brian's father.

The man stepped out of the shadows," I, am Whitley Rezza, Brian's father"

I heard the door open.

"Hmm..What should I do first? Just kill you or torture you til' your death? Mmm I think I'll torture you."

Then at least 10 men and a few women stepped out of the shadows and came at me.

My face stung as if hit had been slapped and punched. I screamed as a knife cut down my arm and my warm blood ooze out. Sharp nails scratched and my ripped my skin at my neck.

When would this end? Where is Alek.

"Nice job, Whitley,"A female voice said.

I looked up to see the red-head woman that shot me.

A growl filled the room, causing everything and everyone to stop.

**Who do you think growled? How could the Order be doing this and not have any Mai coming to protect Chloe? Where was Alek? Could the Order have found and killed him? Thank you for reading. Chapter 5 will be posted soon. Please Review! **


	5. Battles

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King, just a mind and a computer**

_Previously on The Ending to a New Beginning:_

_Brian comes out of a coma and is released from the hospital, still very sick and under strict orders. Brian and Chloe meet up at the cafe, while Alek and MiMi are there on a date as well. Brian confronts Chloe about Alek, and get in an agruement. Chloe gets a text from her mom saying to come home. When she gets there she finds them kidnapped with a note saying where to save them. She finds Jasmine and her Mom captive in a building by the bridge. She finds out that Brian's dad, Whitley Rezza is behind all of this and is attacked by all of the Order in the San Francisco area. A growl filled the room and caused everything to stop._

**Chloe's POV**

Alek stepped into the room, eyes into cat's slits, looking furious. Then he looked at me, " Chloe." He sounded in agony.

I felt tears go down my face as I saw him, of happiness.

Everything changed in that second. Alek, started attacking the 10 men. A woman, a man and 2 young teenagers came into the room, and joined Alek in the attack. The woman got Jasmine and I untied from the ropes. Jasmine went after the Order as well. Alek killed the red head woman just like he said :) Whitley ran off...escaped. I grabbed my mom and ran. Ran away. Home. All of the Order was killed. Alek came after me.

I layed my mom in her bed, still knocked out. I knew tonight was the night I'd have to tell her. Tell her everything. She'd seen too much.

Tears still ran down my face. Would my mom accept me, unlike Alek's parents?

I shut her bedroom door then turned to see Alek standing in front of me.

"Alek."

He saw my tears and wiped them away,

"Thank you," I said choked up.

He pulled me into a hug," I almost lost you...lost you another life," He whispered, holding me. " It's all over now. You're safe. They're all gone." He said comforting me.

I looked up at him.

I had to tell him how I feel, Right now. I couldn't keep hiding and holding it in anymore.

"Alek..."

He turned his gaze, focusing on me.

" I...Love You"

Suddenly, he picked me up, kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, legs around his waist.

He stopped and set me down. "I've always loved you," He smiled.

I smiled back, and kissed him again. His hands held me tightly to him.

There was no space in between us.

All along, I realized I've always felt something for him. It was just hidden. I kept trying to deny it, and I have no idea why. I looked back at all our times together and realized all the chemistry that was there and still is here. The whole time I was thinking this, we were kissing. A pretty long time if you ask me.

Then I pulled back remembering, " Oh no. What about MiMi?"

He chuckled," Chloe...I've never liked MiMi...at least in that way. We were only going on a few dates, but she called it off because of me and you."

"Me and You?"

"Yeah, something about us and our chemistry and how we're always close to eachother when we talk and we flirt. She said a lot more things but I wasn't paying attention." He smirked.

"Haha. Well then"

He tucked my hair behind my ear," Chloe, you did realize how I tried to make you jealous all the times I dated her. I thought I gave it away, but hoped it'd work. Because, yah know, I am like thee best when it comes to plans." He smiled a huge dorky smile, but an adorable one.

" Your terrible plans worked" I said laughing.

" Terrible? What do you mean terrible. I thought they were genius."

I laughed even harder. His facial expression was priceless.

"Alek, really. It's sad that that's the only way you get a girl. I thought you'd be the master."

"Well you thought right, because I am."

"Hah not really"

'It got me you," He smiled.

" Touché "

Alek looked at my mom's bedroom. "You know you're going to have to tell her now."

"I know,'' I said frowning.

"Everything will be okay"

" I can only hope"

"It looks like they used chloriform on her, so she probably won't be up til' morning. It's late. You should probably get too bed."

"Come with me?"

"Alek smiled.

I went into my bedroom and opened my dresser for some PJ's.

I took off my over coat and threw it into the hamper. Alek's eyebrows were raised, with an excited smile.

"Don't think your that lucky yet. I'm changing in the bathroom." I said scowling at him teasingly.

He started laughing," Haha I love you."

I flicked on the light switch in the bathroom and changed.

"Hey, the bathroom door's open", Alek corrected.

" I knoww"

I heard him get off the bed.

"Alek Petrov, don't you dare get off that bed!"

He scurried back to the bed. I died of laughter.

"What are you doing" I stepped out. All I could do was stare like an idiot, with my mouth open.

Alek stood there, shirtless.

I mean I expected him to be muscular, considering his tight shirts that suck to his perfect body, but his "perfect" body was more chiseled than I thought. I just wanted to touch him. Also, did I mention he was only in boxers? His legs we perfectly muscular. with just the right amount of hair, the amount that I find very attractive. Not too little hair, like a twelve year old boy, and not sasquatch.

I stepped towards him and ran my hands down his chest. Thank God that wasn't hairy.

Alek sighed, but not an upset sigh...more like of..pleasure?

He musta liked it. Some guys have sopts they liked to be to touched, like how us girls love having our hair swept behind our ear and kisses on the forehead.

"Stop...uh stop...doing that" Alek whispered. "It's turning me on."

I stopped. "Hah wow, Alek."

"Us foreign boys are kinda freaky" He smirked. "Your turn"

I knew exactly what he meant, and honestly I feel perfectly fine about it.

Opening my dresser again, I found some comfy booty shirts. It's the best he's gonna get. Sorry, Girls can't go shirtless.

I looked at Alek, with his lips slightly puckered and eyebrows raised, waiting, and pulled off my long pajama pants. Don't worry, I had underwear on of course.

"How's that?" I asked walking back.

"Perfect."

He seemed satisified. He knows me, and knows I'm not ready for that yet.

Alek stepped back and scanned me head to toe.

"I swear, you have to be the most beautiful girl."

I snorted," You must not of seen that many girls then"

"Chloe, really. Did you really just say that. It's me. I think you know, lots of girls through themselves at me. I actually find the girls annoying."

"Yeah you gotta point. Well now I do feel "flattered" I smiled.

And he thinks I'm the most beautiful girl?

He kissed me," Come on'' heading for the bed.

We layed in the bed, facing eachother. Then I rememberd the people that helped kill the Order.

"Alek, who were those people that helped kill the Order?"

"They're an old family friend. The woman, Emily, was Valentina's best friend. The man, Trevor, is Emily's husband. The teenage boys are their sons. Blake, the oldest is adopted, and Jeremiah is theirs. After Valentina's death, Jasmine called Emily and tolder her everything. Their moving in with us from Seattle. Gotta have someone pay the bills." Alek smiled.

" O well tell them thank you "

" You can do that yourself tomorrow. They're very excited to meet you."

"Tomorrow...my mom" I shuddered at thought of having to tell her.

"I'll be there to help you. But, so our status now?" Alek asked.

I laughed," Hah, what do you think?"

"Your mine...I mean my girlfriend"

Alek, oh my god, so cute.

**FINALLY, Alek and Chloe are together! Thank You for reading and please review :) Keep reading to find out about the new Mai moving in with Alek and Jasmine. Are they truly good Mai or are they secret Mai like Zane set out to kill the Uniter? Chapter 6 will be posted Monday. Thank You**


	6. Together

_Previously on The Ending to a New Beginning:_

_Chloe's mom and Jasmine are kidnapped by the Order. Chloe goes to rescue them, but gets tied up herself, and brutally tortured. Alek comes to the rescue and gets revenge for hurting Chloe, Jasmine and Valentina by killing all the Order, with some help. Chloe has no idea who the people are that came with Alek. Chloe finally tells Alek her feelings and they finally are together 3 Chloe's changing in the bathroom when she comes out, jaw dropped, staring like an idiot._

**Chloe's POV**

"What are you doing?" I stepped out. All I could do was stare, like an idiot with my mouth hanging open.

Alek stood there, shirtless. Yumm

I mean I expected him to be muscular, considering his tight shirts that suck to his perfect body, but his "perfect'' body was more chiseled than I thought. I just wanted to touch him. Also, did I mention he was only in boxers? Yeah, totally Hot. His legs were perfectly muscular , with just the right amount of hair, that I find very attractive. Not too little of hair, like a twelve year old, and not sasquatch.

I stepped towards him and ran my hand down his chest. Thank God that wasn't hairy.

Alek sighed, but not an upset sigh. More like of...Pleasure? He musta liked it.

"Stop...uh stop...doing..that" Alek whispered. "It's...turning me on."

I stopped," Hah wow, Alek."

'' Us foreign guys are kinda freaky," Alek said smiling. "Your turn."

I knew exactly what he meant, and honestly I feel perfectly fine about it.

Opening my dresser again, I found some comfy booty shorts. It's the best he's gonna get. Sorry, girls can't go shirtless.

I looked at Alek with his lips puckered a little, and eyebrows raised, waiting, and pulled off my long pajama pants and put on the shorts. Don't worry, I have underwear on.

"How's that?" I asked walking back.

"Perfect." He seemed satisfied. He knows that I'm not ready for that, yet.

Alek stepped back and scanned me head to toe. "I swear, you have to be the most beautiful girl."

I snorted," Yeah, you must not of seen that many girls."

Alek raised his eyebrows. "Did you really just say that. Me? Girls try to throw themselves at me all the time. Which is really annoying."

"True."

He kissed me. "Come one," heading for the bed.

We layed in the bed, facing eachother. Then i remembered the people that helped kill the Order.

"Alek? Who were those people that came with you to kill the Order?"

"Oh. They're an old family friend. The woman, Emily, was Valentina's best friend. The man, Trevor, is Emily's husband. The teenage boys are their sons. Blake, the oldest, is adopted, and Jeremiah, is theirs. After Valentina's death, Jasmine called Emily and told her everything. Their moving in with us from Seattle, to take care of us."

" Oh, well tell them thank you" I smiled.

"You can do that yourself tomorrow. They're very excited to meet you."

"Tomorrow...my mom," I shuddered at the thought of having to tell her.

'' I'll be there to help you, but, so our status now?" Alek asked.

I laughed," Hah what do you think?''

"Your mine...I mean my girlfriend." Alek's face lit up.

Alek, oh my gosh, **so cute. **I just had to kiss him again.

It seemed Alek didn't want to kiss. He turned it into my first make out. Alek, my first everything. Boyfriend, make out, love...my thoughts drifted to Brian.

I pulled back form Alek and faced my back towards him. I haven't talked to Brian since our fight. I figured out, I never loved Brian. I loved Alek, but I did like Brian...a lot. But that's definitely past tense. I do miss him as friend though...enough about Brian.

I scooched closer to Alek til' I felt my back hit his chest. He cuddled his arms around me. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers and fell asleep.

I woke up to my alarm, Alek was gone. I morning get ready for school schedule. The whole time I thought of how I was going to face my mom.

I slipped on my pretty, solid color, sea foam green summer dress, and some white wedges.

I slowly went downstairs, took a deep breath and prepared for the questions that were going to be hurled at me.

Nothing. I guess mom must still be sleeping.

**School**

I hurried and left and locked the door, then turned to see Alek watching me from down the stairs, smiling.

"Where were you?"

"I have to get ready for school too" Alek said.

"Yeah...right. I forgot."

"You seem out of it. Did you have to face your mom?"

"No, not yet. Still asleep. Alek I don't know what I'm going to do," I said starting to worry.

"Don't think about it. I'll be there after school to help you. Don't worry about." Alek kissed me on my forehead.

Okay. Not going to think about it.

We walked to school.

**School**

"Well, I know what I am worried about. People will freak when they see us together."

"Who cares," Alek said grabbing my hand.

We stepped through the doors.

I'm not usued to be watched and looked at all the time like Alek is, or have people make googly eyes at me.

Everyone was talking about us. The guys comments were mostly like,'' Alek's got himself a girl. She's hot. Lucky bastard."

The girls... (most of them didn't even know who I was) were jealous and now hated me because I'm with Alek. The girls that did know me, were surprised, but happy for me.

The news spread, fast.

We came up to Amy and Paul.

"Eek!" Amy started jumping.

"Finally," Paul said, looking at us, relieved. "Thought you two would never be together."

"You two are absolutely **Adorable!**," Amy squealed.

Alek looked annoyed, and looked away.

" You have to tel me everything !" Amy said grabbing my arm.

'' Hah, Amy," I said shaking my head. " Alek, you don't have to go throught this torture."

"Thank You" Alek said, relieved that he didn't have to be annoyed any longer. He started walking off.

"Okay, start talking!"

All of a sudden I was twirled around. Alek put his hands around my waist," One more thing" and kissed me.

I looked up and smiled at him.

"I love you"Alek said.

"I love you too," I hugged him. "You seriously are the sweetest person I know."

"Ugh, I thought I was pretty sweet," Amy snorted.

Alek smiled and kissed my forehead and walked over to his friends.

"Awh! 'I love you'," She mocked Alek in a deep british voice. "He looks like a good kisser!"

"An amazing one" I corrected

-First Bell Rang-

"Come on. I'll tell you everything about me and alek in class. And...what happened last night," I frowned, looking down at my well bandaged arm.

**Awh, Alek. Chloe meets the two boys next chapter. Thank you for reading! Please review and share this story everywhere. Chapter 7 will be posted tomorrow**


	7. Meeting

_Previously on The Ending to a New Beginning:_

_Chloe finally confronts Alek about her feelings, and are now together. Chloe has to tell her mom she's Mai, and is worried at school, but also worried about what people will think when they see her and Alek together. Half of the girls hate her the other are happy. Alek is confident and not worried about them at all, and protects Chloe whenever they are gossiped about.  
><em>

** Lunch**

I got to lunch early, before Alek, Amy, Jasmine and Paul.

" -Clears Throat- Chloe isn't it?"

I got up from the table. and turned around to see who it was. Kiera, the head cheerleader, who is like obsessed with Alek. This'll be good.

"Um, yeah," I responded.

"So, I hear you and Alek are close." She said, annoyed.

"He's my boyfriend actually."

Kiera paused.

"Who do you think you are? You can't have him. He's mine and always has been,"Kiera glared.

"Uh, **newsflash**! Yes, I can "have" him. He's the one that wanted to date me in the first place. And no, he's mi-"

"I'm Chloe's," Alek came up from no where, like he always does.

Kiera looked shocked. "What's wrong with you? You don't like her! You like Me!," Kiera snapped.

"Actually, you're right. I don't like her, **at all.** I love her," He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "And I don't like you, I Really don't like you."

"Ugh!" Kiera stormed off, embarrassed.

The room was filled with applause. I was so into that arguement, I didn't realize that the lunch room was full and they were all watching.

Alek looked down at me and smiled.

I turned around and kissed him.

Amy and Jasmine looked at each other and smiled, "**Awwwwh!**" They said together.

"Awh! Wittle Alek..."Jasmine said teasingly.

"Oh, shut tup," Alek said, blushing a little.

The lunch doors burst open. Two boys walked in and made their way to the table.

"Hey Jazz, Alek" One of them said.

Jasmine stood up. "Chloe, this is Jeremiah Letterman."

"You can call me Jeremy for short," He smiled. "It really is an honor meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too," I smiled back.

Jeremiah (picture Jeremy Sumpter, but with these descriptions)was cute, looked about six feet tall, not too muscular just your normal teenage boy, pretty tan looking, hazel eyes, and chocolate brown hair.

'' And I am Blake," He reached out and kissed my hand.

I heard Alek's heart pick up it's pace beside me as he saw Blake do that.

" I never thought the Uniter would be this beautiful," Blake flirted.

Alek growled. "Blake, **back off**."

"What? It's not like she's your girlfriend or something." Blake snapped back.

"Actually I am," I piped in.

"Dude! You're dating the Uniter?,"Jeremiah said, astounded.

"Yup," I said happily, putting my arms around Alek. I felt so small compared to him.

Alek bent down and kissed me.

Blake rolled his eyes.

Blake (picture Josh Hutcherson with these descriptions) was a little taller than Jeremiah. Maybe six foot two? Dark brown hair, almost black, fair skin, freckles, somewhat muscular but not near as close as Alek, and thee most beautiful dark blue eyes that gradually got light as they got closer to the pupil.

"They'll both help protect you. Although you really don't need to be protected with all the Order extinct around here," Jasmine said. She then introduced them to Amy and Paul, and the rest of lunch we talked about the Order attack. Then just had fun.

"You ready?" Alek asked.

I took a deep breath. Alek and I went over everything on the way home.

"Just...do it," I said hurriedly.

He opened the front door.

We walked in and found my mom on the couch, deep in thought.

"Mom?"

"Chloe!" She came running over. "I was so worried about you," She squeezed me, getting choked up.

"Mom I-"

"Chloe, it's okay. I know everything now. When those...those, people took me, they explained everything. Who they were, and what you are.

I swear, my eyes bugged out.

"and you're not...upset? Freaked out?" I said **shocked**.

"NO, of course not. I will always love you and you will always be my daughter no matter what."

I smiled and tears of happiness rolled down my face. My mom pulled back," I actually found it...Cool. My daughter's Mai."

I started laughing."Mom, I'm so glad you're not freaked out. I thought you would be and would leave me."

"**Never**. Chloe, I love you, always."

Alek and I spent hours telling her everything about the Mai. We both showed her our claws and cat eyes. She was freaked out, but a good freaked out.

"It feels so good Mom, being able to tell you everything now. I hated keeping the biggest secret of my life from you."

"Speaking of secrets, is there something else you wanted to tell me?" She raised her eyebrows and flashed back and forth between me and Alek.

I looked at Alek and he smiled at me. He grabbed my hand.

"Mom, we're -"

"Ohh! Awh! **I KNEW IT!**" My mom burst off the couch and squeezed Alek, then hugged me and whispered," Rawr, Good choice."

I laughed," I know. But..How did you know?"

"Oh just how you two act toward each other, and he got you flowers. Just my awesome motherly physcic abilities."

Alek looked down at his watch," Chloe, we better get going before we're late to meet Emily and Trevor."

"Oh yeah. shoot. Okay, Mom I'll be home soon. Be careful and if you see a teenage boy outside don't freak out. His name is jeremiah and he's your protecter."

"Ooh, I get a protecter! And Alek, you're welcome here anytime." She said smiling.

"Thank you Ms. King."

We left.

**Penthouse/Apartment 18.03**

"Emily? Trevor?" Alek called.

"Hellow, Chloe," Blake smiled and reached out for my hand.

Alek slapped Blakes arm down.

I chuckled and kissed Alek on the cheek.

"Hello, Chloe," A beautiful woman stepped out of the kitchen. "I'm Emily." We shook hands. "It's such a pleasure to meet you," Emily said smiling.

"It's a pleasure meeting you too."

Emily (picture Natalie Portman but with these descriptions) had the same chocolate brown hair as Jeremy. She was fair and skinny. Looked like she was in her mid to late 40's, with green eyes (not green green, the normal green humans have that is green but has a little yellow mixed in)

"Thank you for saving Jasmine. She's like a daughter to me. If only it wasn't too late for Valentina..," her eyes began to get puffy. " I am honored to have taken her place."

"-Clears throat-"

"Oh, Chloe this is my husband," Emily said stepping aside.

"An honor to meet you Chloe, it really is," He said shaking my hand.

"It's very nice too meet you too," I smiled.

"I'm Trevor."

"Yes, Alek's told me a lot about you. Thank You for taking Valentina's place and taking care of Alek and Jasmine."

"Pshh, I had it all under control," Alek said.

'' Chh, Whatever! When we came here, there was food, dishes, and YOUR clothes everwhere!" Emily said.

"I didn't think it was that bad," Trevor backed up Alek.

Trevor, looked exactly like Jeremiah, same tan skin tone, same eyes, but Trevor was muscular with light brown hair almost dark blonde. He looked like he was in his late 40's and about the same height as Blake.

We joked around a little more, then Emily suggested we put in a move. Of course, I had to be the one to pick it out.

Emily had a huge collection. I browsed through them til' I found _"I am Number Four"_ I loved that movie. It reminded me of Mai and the guy in it was **Hawt**.

We put it in and Alek and I curled up together on the love seat, while the Letterman's took the couch. Now that I realized it, Alek and I were pretty much un-seperable.

"Where's Jasmine?" I asked Alek.

"Went with Jeremiah to help guard."

"Ooh." They'd be so cute cute together.

Jeremiah was sweet, thoughtful and sensitive. Blake...the opposite, cocky, worse than Alek, sometime's full of himself, but very funny, and very headstrong.

-Halfway through the movie-

My phone started to ring in my pocket. Probably Amy or Mom.

"Excuse me, I have to take this," I said getting up and going to Jasmine's room.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello? Brian?"

** Sorry I didn't update yesterday had some minor issues. I'll try and have Chapter 8 posted tomorrow. But, I'm not positive it will be. So YOU are going to have to wait and see why he's calling. But, in the mean time why don't you press that review button at the bottom of this page and lemme know what you think:) Thank you. More Reviews make faster updates!**


	8. Embarrassing!

**Hi guys I hope you like this chapter. I DO NOT own The Nine Lives of Chloe King. Just a computer and a mind.**

_Previously on The Ending to a New Begining_

_Chloe finally met The Lettermans. Blake seems he has taken a liking to Chloe. Alek doesn't put up with it well. Chloe and Alek are watching a movie when Brian calls._

"Brian?"

"Chloe we need to talk. How bout I come over?"

"Uhh. It's getting late. So, Just come over tomorrow around 6."

"Alright, I'll see ya around 6."

"Bye. I hung up the phone. I really did miss Brian. He's a good friend and the last time I saw him we were in a arguement. Hopefully we could make up and still be friends. I wonder what Alek would think of that.

"Chloe? Everything ok?" Alek asked.

I turned around and faced him.

"Uh, yeah."

Alek furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's getting late. I should get going." I said.

"You sure you can't stay to finish the movie?" Alek asked sadly.

"Um, no I better not."

Alek and I walked out.

"Chloe's leaving." Alek announced.

Blake shot up. "I'll walk you home."

Oh wow Blake.

"Thanks, but Alek has that covered."

"Yes, Alek REALLY has that covered!" Alek said angrily.

"Boys!" Emily yelled.

"Chloe, It was such an honor. Stop by anytime, literally. This is your second home."

"Thank you. I will be back tomorrow, I think? We have training tomorrow night right?" I asked Alek.

"Uh, yeah 10 o' clock."

"So see you around then." Emily smiled.

"Bye guys, Thank you!" I said walking out.

We stepped into the elevator. Suddenly, Alek picked me up and pushed me back on the elevator wall. We started making out. We looked like a scene from a movie. Boy holding girl up to elevator wall, girls legs around him, kissing. That exactly. We didn't even notice the elevator doors open to the lobby untill an old man cleared his throat awkwardly.

I pulled back, "Ohh."

Alek set me down.

"I'm sorry." I said to the old man.

"I'm not." I shot Alek a glance as he led me out.

Finally we made it outside.

"Whoah, what was that? Not that i mind of course." I asked.

Alek smiled. "I have been waiting to do that all day."

"Hah." I grabbed his hand.

The whole time we laughed. I loved talking to Alek. No conversation was boring.

We were almost home when I remembered something.

"Alek? You gotta trust me."

"Okay." He said waiting.

"Would you be mad if i still hung out with... Brian?"

Alek sighed. "Chloe you should know what my answer is."

"We're just friends!"

"That's what you said last time then you went off and said you... love him."

"It's different now. I love YOU, Alek. I figured out all along. I loved you, not him. That all just came out wrong before. I have NO feelings for him whats so ever now."

Alek smiles and i heard his heart beat pick up. Awh

"I just want you to be happy." Alek said, "And I know friends are important to you, so... I don't care. Just be happy."

"I couldn't be anymore." I reached up on my tip-e-toes to kiss him.

I need to change the subject... OHH! I wanna stay the night at Alek's.

"Hey, do you think I'd be allowed to stay at your house tomorrow night?"

"Yah, why wouldn't you be?" Aleks face lit up. Awh. My God. I have THEE cutest boyfriend.

"YAY! So after training then?"

We came up to my steps. Alek put his hand on my back and pulled my in for our goodbye kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. This is cheesy to admit, but when I'm with him, I don't know. It's like I get lost in our own little world. Ah okay enough with that.

"Ohh! Chloe!" My mom squealed from the window.

EMBARRASSING!

Alek and I stopped like we were caught red handed. Hah we were.

I blushed.

"I'll see you... tomorrow." Alek walked away.

"MOM!" I found her hiding in her bedroom.

"I'm sorry. I just heard people talking outside and went to see who it was!"

I wacked her in the butt with a pillow.

"Haha Mom. I love you." I laughed.

"Pretty steamy kiss! Especially a goodbye one!"

"Oh don't get started with my love life!" I chuckled.

"What? It's cute! Actually I let you kiss go on for a few minutes before I interrupted. Man, all I can say is GOOD CHOICE! Did you see how muscular his body is?"

"Yes mom. I AM fully aware of my boyfriend's body!" I replied.

"And that face!" She whistled.

"And his personality is adorable, The way he looks at you, Chloe..." My mom trailed off.

"He loves you. I can tell just by the way he looks at you. And that definitely means something. I never knew the term 'My heart melted for you' actually could happen." She smiled.

NEXT DAY

I got up and did my normal morning routine but alot faster because somthing smelled amazing downstairs. I quickly through my hair in a bun, gray skinny jeans, cute white with flowers the color of lilac print v-neck, and my favorite turquoise blue converse sneakers and raced down stairs.

"Mmm. I smell something yummy."

"Cinnamon rolls for you." My mom set one on a plate.

"Do you care if Brian comes over for a few minutes today?"

"Chloe, his dad is in the order."

"Yes, but Brian knows nothing about the Mai. Trust me, i empathized on him before."

"Well alright... Do you sill love him?" She asked.

"NOOO!"

It was soo easy to say that now.

"We're strictly friends. Before, I honestly didn't know what I felt. But I found out what I thought was love for Brian was actually love for Alek"

"AWW!" My mom smiled, "How does Brian feel about you?"

"He told me he...loves me."

My mom raised her eyebrows. I looked at the clock. "Shoot, I gotta go."

Alek came in.

**There you goo! I hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews. Please review and lemme know what you think. I'm positive chapter 9 will be posted tomorrow. More reviews make faster updates! I know this chapter is kinda boring but just wait untill i post these next UPCOMING chapters! Lots happpens stay tuned! THANK YOU:)  
><strong>


	9. Sex Talks

**Hi guys heres chapter 9. I do NOT own the Nine lives of chloe king if i did alek wouldn't own a shirt and brian wouldnt exist.**

Alek came in.

"Good morning beautiful ladies." He said walking towards me.

"Why thank you Alek. Good morning to you to." My mom said smiling.

She walked over to me and whispered, "He's a keeper!"

Alek Chuckled. "Ready?"

I grabbed his hand and we walked to school.

Today was it's normal hilarious self. Jasmine and Jeremy seeming like they were dating, Amy awhing every time Alek kissed me, me laughing when Blake tried to flirt with me and Alek snapping at him. But I kept wondering why Brian wanted to see me was in the back of my head.

Alek walked me home and we stood in front of the stairs.

"Hey today, you have fun with your friends. You don't have to watch me. Tell Jas and Jeremy that they don't have to watch my mom and just go on a date." I said looking into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"But..."

"Alek, I'll be fine. All the Order in San Fran was killed, except for Brian's dad but I'm sure he's in hiding." I Laughed.

"Are you sure?" Alek asked with a sad face.

I sighed. "Yes, go have fun with your boys."

"Alright, I'll be here at 10 for training." Alek said leaning in for a kiss.

After a few glorious minutes of kissing him, Alek whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

And he walked off.

I went inside. "Hey Mom, I'm home!"

No response.

"Mom?"

I walked into the kitchen and saw a note.

'Chloe, working late. I'll be home at 8. -Love Mom.'

"Hmm."

I called Amy and we hung out for a few hours. She had a dinner date with Paul at 6 so she left a little early. Perfect. I didn't want anyone to know that Brian was coming over.

I messed around with my hair until i heard the doorbell.

"Hey." I smiled letting him in.

"Hey! I can't stay too long. My dad doesn't know I'm here."

We sat down.

"Look, Chloe I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I've been. Just everything." He said looking down.

"Well apology accepted." I smiled.

"And I'm fully fine with you liking Alek. And dating him if you want."

"I am! I have been for a little while now."I smiled a huge smile. I couldn't help it.

"Oh... That's cool." Brian didn't look too happy, "I'm just moving on form you, but I still want to have some sort of relationship, as in friends."

"That's what I've always wanted." I smiled.

Brian sighed.

"I guess it'll be easier to over you now. My dad all of a sudden wants to move."

I wasn't surprised. Who wouldn't move if their whole order team was killed.

"Awh. Where to?" I asked

"He's wanting to move to Michigan."

"Ooh, Far away from here." I said.

"Yeah I know. I don't know why. I'll just settle down into a University there. I've always been a MSU fan."

I nodded.

"Well I better get going, before my dad notices I'm gone."

We stood up.

"Brian, Thank you. I really appreciate this." I said.

"Why, your welcome." Brian smiled.

I walked over to give him a hug, but pulled away fast because he was making it a little more friendly.

"Uh... That's not gonna work." I said pushing him off.

"Right. Sorry. Hey can I come back 1 more time to see you before I leave?" He asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

He smiled back, "I'll call you then."

"Bye." I shut the door.

Well that went better than I thought.

Now, I couldn't wait for training. I really wish I hadn't told Alek to hang with his friends. I miss him. Even though I spend Everyday with him. Ehh, who cares I'm going over. It's only 6:30/

AT ALEKS

"Hello? Alek?" I said walking in.

"Hey Chloe!" Emily said from the couch. She got up and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry for just coming on in."

"OH! No that's fine." She smiled.

"Is Alek here?" I asked.

"No, he's out with his friends, basketball."

I looked down. Damn!

"Where is everyone?"

"Trevor took them all out for dinner. Come sit down." She said. We sat down on the couch. I saw a book laying open in the spot she sat before I came in.

"Oh, what were you reading?"

Emily laughed. "A parenting book on teen relationships."

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah, with more teens now I have to take care of I figured, might as well."

There was silence.

"Alek really loves you, ya know."She said breaking the silence.

I smiled. "I love him too."

"I can tell, both of you seem like it, you can just tell by the way you look at each other. Just do me a favor and your mom a favor. Be safe or make sure you always have protection when you get sexually active."

Well, this just got awkard. Is she giving me a sex talk?

"Don't worry. I believe in waiting until marriage, because people fall in and out of love, and I'd only wanna do that with someone I know i will be with forever." I said.

"No one ever told you did they? I first met Trevor when I was around your age. We fell in love and have been ever since. When Mai fall in love they never fall "out" of love with that person. So, basically It's like being married."

My face lit up. Alek was mine forever3

My heart fluttered. I was always worried one day Alek n' I would be over, now I never have to worry.

Emily later on explained about Baset's markings. Baset made it so when we fall in love with a Mai we are with them forever. Mai also place markings on other Mai. When a Male scracthes a mark on a females hip, it's like getting engaged in human terms and if the Mai that put his mark on the other Mai doesn't bite the scratch in 3 years then the scratch fades away, which is like calling the engagement off. If they bite it they are together forever.

Emily and I talked for a little over an hour about Mai. I went home at 8 extremely happy. I really bonded with Emily.

On my way home I started thinking about Alek. We were basically together forever. I love him way too much.

My phone vibarted. Alek. Speak of the devil.

'I miss you.' -Alek

I missed him even though we were together almost all day. I replied back.

'I miss you too3 but stop thinking bout me and enjoy some freedom with the guys!' -Chloe

Sometimes I wish Alek was his sweet, caring, thoughtful self all the time. But I'd miss his cockieness too much.

My phone vibrated again.

'To hard not to think about you. It's just not the same with the guys anymore. I want you where are you?'- Alek

I made it home and layed on the couch.

'Just got home Mom should be here any min. OH gtg i just heard her love you' -Chloe

'Love you more!' - Alek

I smiled.

"Chloe?" I heard the door shut.

"On the couch!"

"Hey, sorry I came home late. Ooh talking to Alek?"

"Hah! You caught me!" I laughed.

"Chloe, we need to talk." She sat. This can't be good.

"Chloe, I realize you and Alek are rather close, just please, use protection, be-"

"Oh, mom! Come on I really don't want to have another sex talk tonight! Just if we do, UGH please change the subject!"

I CANNOT have two sex talks in one night.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I just want you to be safe. I bought you these just in case." She reached in her purse and pulled a box of... how am I not suprised, condoms, an flung them at me.

"Okay, I think I'm going to bed for the night.'' I said starting to dart upstairs.

Shutting the door behind me I layed on my bed and read the condom box. Ugh, disturbing.

I pulled out my phone and called Jasmine.

"Chloe! Is everything okay!" Jas answered.

"Haha yes, I'm just calling to talk."

"Oh." She replied.

"So, you and Jeremy?"

"Well, I don't know where it's going, but I really like him." I could here excitement in her voice.

"I can tell you do. Using my mom as an exuse, to be alone together. Saying your protecting her." I laughed.

"Hah, well yeah it's the only way we can be toghether. I haven't seen him in SO long. He told me he likes me!"

"OH! a little kissing?"

"Hahy yes."

"You too are officially dating."

"Like you and wittle Alek." She teased.

We talked a long time. Mainly about her and Jeremy and then me and Alek. She told me how ALek always flips out at Blake for flirting with me when im not there.

"Well, I gotta get ready for training. See yah in a few." I said getting off the bed.

"Training? We weren't training tonight."

"Well Alek said-"

"AWWHH! Alek's training you by himself! He didn't tell me anything." She chuckled.

"Hah okay See ya later then."

I hung up. Alek of course I should have known he would do something like this.

**WOAH! that took a while 1,821 words! i hope you liked it. Stay tuned to see what happens during and after training. Chapter 10 will be posted tomorrow thank you for all of your reviews! **


	10. Steamy, and Peeping Toms?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING. Things get pretty steamy in this chapter...  
><strong>

_Previously on The Ending to a New Beginning:_

Chloe and Emily bond, and Emily tells Chloe about Basett's markings. Meredith has a sex talk with Chloe, making Chloe somewhat interested, knowing she'll be with Alek forever. Alek plans a secret training just for them.

**Chloe's POV**

I hung up. Alek, of course. I should of known he'd plan something like this.

I put on some stretch yoga pants and was in the middle of putting on an old white t-shirt, when Alek came through the window.

"Alek! Oh My Gosh!"

"Ooh. I just came in at the right time," Alek said, raising his eyebrows.

I was perfectly comfortable with Alek now, and besides, I had a bra on.

I slipped on my shirt, and ran to Alek.

"I missed you," I said pulling him into a hug.

He put his finger under my chin, and tilted my head up to kiss him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he put his hands on my back, pressing me to him, but slowly moving them further down.

I could tell Alek wanted to take this further and I did to, but after training.

I pulled back,"Training?"

"Eh, who needs training,"Alek said, with his famous cocky smirk.

"Beat yah to the school," I said, before jumping out the window. Alek laughed and came running after me.

It was a pretty close race. I almost beat him there, but somehow he managed to win.

Alek stood in the school parking lot waiting for me.

"You are quite slow ," Alek teased.

"Oh, I just let you win," I lied.

"Oh really?" Alek smiled.

We practiced running and fighting with a little kissing mixed in. It was the best training ever

On the walk home Alek and I were laughing, when I felt someone watching me.

I let go of his hand. "Wait." I froze, listening.

"What is it, Chloe?" Alek asked, alert.

I listened some more," I think someone's watching."

Alek looked around everywhere and pulled me into his chest to protect me.

"I hear a heartbeat. Over here," Alek said walking over to a bush.

Suddenly someone came out of the bush and ran the opposite way from us. Alek ran after him and I followed

The person jumped over a brick wall, and ran a little too fast to be human. Must be some Mai or something...

When we jumped over the person was gone.

"I lost him," Alek growled.

I didn't wanna get Alek to freak so I lied. " It's okay, probably just someone wondering who's being so loud at 1 a.m.," I laughed.

"You're probably right, but we can't take any chances," Alek said wiping the hair out of my face.

"Let's go home," I said walking back.

Alek and I climbed into my room through the window.

I walked over and locked the bedroom door.

Before I could turn around, Alek pulled me into his chest with his arms wrapped around me.

" I love you...forever," He whispered. "As cheesy as that sounds, it's true. When Mai fall-"

"In love, they're in love forever," I finished.

"How'd you know?" Alek asked, surprised.

"Emily. She told me about the mark too."

"Interesting. Huh," Alek said. I could tell he was smirking just by the way he said it.

I turned around and pressed him against me and put my lips to his.

Alek picked me and and layed me on my bed, then layed over top of me, making out.

This turned into a full blow make out, tongues and everything.

Minutes passed, then next thing I knew, I was pulling his shirt off, then him taking off mine.

Alek started kissing down the side of my jaw to my neck.

It felt effortless to be with him, unlike how I had to watch my every move with Brian. So glad that was over.

I wanted him (Alek). Now. and I could definitely tell he wanted me too. Forever.

We continued kissing, slowly removing one clothing article at a time.

Alek put his hands on my waist and helped get my pants off.

His grip on my waist grew tighter and tighter, until his eyes went to cat slits. I could tell, he's going to mark me. Oh my god. He really does **love** me. Mai don't mark just to mark. They don't have to mark their mate every time they do "mate", but Alek was.

He clawed my him, leaving his mark. I moaned, but of pleasure. It hurt but a good hurt. Blood dripped down my leg, but I didn't care. Mai took over me and Alek completely when he marked me.

I grabbed the condom and flung it at him. He hurriedly put it on and we...made love.

The morning sun shined through my window, waking me up.

That night was amazing with Alek.

He smelt, taste and felt...good..amazing.

It was a little uncomfortable at first but Mai just took over. We were one. Alek didn't bite the mark to make us "married' though.

I am so glad I lost my virginity to Alek, my amazing boyfriend.

I look back at last night and remembered every part.

It was honestly kinda gross, when you thought about it. Hah like Alek's huge bulge, but it was perfectly fine at the moment.

I looked over at Alek, to see him still sleeping, and kissed his neck down to his chest, trying to wake him up.

His eyes fluttered open. He looked at me and smiled.

"Wow,'" He said sitting up. " Last night...wow" His eyes googled.

"I know, " I said breathlessly, " but hey, I gotta get ready for school. You should go before my mom notices anything."

Alek sighed and got up.

Now _that's _a nice butt. I never noticed before.

I ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you," he smiled, sliding his clothes on." I'll be here in an hour to get you." Then he slid out the window.

My hip was sore and irritated where he marked me. I smiled as I looked down at it. He marked me :)

I took a shower and did my make up in a daze, thinking about Alek.

I walked over to my dresser for some clothes. Something out of the corner of my eye moved.

A peeping tom climbed down from the window hurriedly. He was wearing all black with hood up.

I whipped out my phone and called Alek, telling him every detail that happened. He was on his way.

Quickly, I through on a white Aeropostale shirt, denim jeggings, and my turquoise converse, and jumped out of my window, chasing down the creep.

He seemed the same height as the person from last nights training. Maybe he was the same person.

Suddenly the creep was knocked to the ground.

Alek stood over the creeper, in complete Mai mode, and started beating the guy up.

"Who are you?," Alek growled, pulling off the guy's hood...

**Wonder who it is? Chapter 11 will be up hopefully tomorrow. Please read, share and review this story! We love hearing reviews. Thank You :)**


	11. Oh My God

** I really appreciate all of our reviews, so please keep reviewing! And Sharing this story everywhere you can (facebook)! We always would like more people to read! Sorry, I'll try and update as much as possible. Just a little harder with school now. Okay here it is...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King**

**Chloe's POV**

"It's me! Blake! Please, Please Stop!"

Oh my god. Blake?

Alek picked Blake up by the hoodie and smashed Blake up to the brick wall.

"**Blake**? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Alek growled again.

"I...I'm sorry!" Blake stuttered.

"You stay away from her!" Alek said angrily, eyes in slits. "You stop doing this Now. **She's mine.**"

Blake was twitching from being so scared.

"It's disgusting! **You leave Chloe alone.** Do Not stalk her and flirt with her every time you talk to her, and I won't tell Emily about this." Alek snarled. " You're lucky you're practically family. It's the only thing keeping me from ripping your head off."

"Was that you? Last Night?" I asked.

"Ye...Yes," Blake stammered. "I'm so sorry. I promise. Never again."

"How long have you been doing this?'' I asked, completely freaked.

"Fff few days. Not long," Blake was shaking. "I'm sorry, Chloe."

"**Go" **Alek said, dropping Blake.

Blake ran away, fast.

"Chloe,"Alek whispered.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry. That creep..."Alek said looking down at me.

"It's not your fault. I don't think he saw anything anyway...At least...I hope not."

Alek smiled weakly. "Come on. You gotta go home before your mom notices."

We ran home.

"I'll be in, in a sec," Alek said as I climbed in the window.

I hurried up and threw my hair in a bun and touched up my make-up, then flew downstairs.

"Good Morning my lovely," My mom said. "Ooh, lookin good," She said twirling me around.

"Why thank you. Wonder where I get it from..."I smiled.

Alek came threw the door with a bag and three coffee's.

"Delivery." He set them down on the table.

"For me? You should come by every morning. I like you,' My mom enthused. "Oh yeah, and Chloe, not to embarrass you, but did you have a nightmare last night? I heard you moaning and then a really low deep moan. I couldn't believe it was from you! and your head board banged a few times-"

Alek burst out laughing.

"I tried to come in and see if you were okay, but the door was locked, so I thought you must of wanted your sleep."

Oh my gosh. This is soooo embarrassing.

Alek went in a different room to calm down from laughing so hard.

"Oh..um yeah. I did. Really scary. I kept tossing and turning, but I didn't know I moved the headboard," I said nervously.

"Well-" My mom started.

"Oh, um it's getting late. Better get to school. Bye Mom," I hurriedly kissed her on the cheek, then yanked Alek out the door.

He was breathing heavily, trying to control himself.

"Alek! This is **not** funny!"

"You're right. It's **hilarious!**,''Alek laughed." She thought you had a nightmare!"

"You need to be quieter next time!"

"Me? I barely made a sound! You were the moaning ghost...Alright. I did a little, but it was basically all you." Alek chuckled.

"Pshh. Okay Mr. Headboard." I said raising my eyebrows.

"That was my fault. Haha I'm sorry. I didn't realize. We were in our own little world."

I shook my head. It was pretty funny.

I burst out laughing then we laughed together.

Alek leaned down for a kiss.

"I love you" He whispered.

I kissed him again," I love you more."

"Now that, I'm going to have to argue about," Alek paused. "Wait. Did I hear a next time?" He smirked

I shook my head with a smile on my face." Come on" and pulled him towards school.

...

At school about half the girls were still gossiping about me and calling me a slut. They were jealous about me being with Alek. So, I just held Alek tighter and kissed him longer every time one of the girls went by. Alek got the hint and really made the girls jealous.

Hah, Alek. He'd be on the other end of the hall and if he heard someone talking about us or me, he'd go over and set them straight, and say he loved me. It freaked them out how he heard them. So, after that most of them tried be-friending me, and backed me up, because Alek himself told them he didn't "like' me, he loved me.

Of course, I knew there was going to be jealous girls starting rumors about me, when I dated thee hottest, most popular guy in the school, but Alek always protected me, until everyone understood how he felt about me. Everyone, except the cheerleaders.

But, I don't care.

Blake came to school late. When he came, he was quiet until Alek would leave, then he'd go back to flirting with me.

...

It was last period. I shut my locker door and saw Blake leaning up on the lockers, smiling at me.

"Hello, Chloe," He smirked.

"Hey...Blake," I started walking away when Blake grabbed me and...

**Thank you guy's so much for reading! This story is almost coming to a close :/ Please share it to everyone, and let me know if there should be a sequel. It's all up to you guys. Reviews and if you share, and I see more views to this story. Thank You soo much. Next Chapter should be up tomorrow. Doing my best with school now :/ Please Review and SHARE**


	12. Jealousy

**Thank You all for reading this :) And thank you so much for the reviews. Sharing this will give this story more viewers, which will lead to a sequel! So please keep it up guys. I really appreciate it. Also, Please review if there should be a sequel. It's up to you, for this sequel. So, Please SHARE and REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING**

**Chloe's POV**

"Hello, Chloe"

"Hey, Blake." I started walking away, when Blake grabbed me and smashed his lips to mine.

At first, I had no idea what was going on. Then I realized it didn't taste or feel like my mate, Alek.

As soon as Alek marked me, I didn't even want to think about being with anyone else, because I just love him.

I bit Blakes lip and shoved him off of me. Blake flew to the other side of the hallway.

Thank God it was late and no one was out here.

Alek was so finding out about this!

I heard a growl from the end of the hallway...

...

**Alek's POV (**_on the whole situation_**)**

I just set my stuff down, when I felt something. Chloe? being kissed by another guy?

When you mark someone it's like you are connected or something to that person. I don't know. Maybe not, think it's because I'm in love with her.

I felt her. She's mine. I marked her. She's **my** property. Mai started kicking in.

I ran out of the classroom, not caring about Mr. Hughes yelling at me to get back here.

Jealousy and anger, and hurt flooded inside me.

I stopped at the end of the hallway and saw Blake throw himself at my Chloe.

Chloe smashed him off of her. That's my girl.

I felt a growl snarl from my chest. My Mai instincts took over.

I lunged at Blake, too attack.

...

**Chloe's POV**

Alek lunged at Blake.

Both of them went into complete Mai mode, like they were two male animals fighting over a female. Even though I am clearly Alek's marked, and everything.

Alek kicked Blake in the chest, and Blake flew to the other wall, and landed on his back. Blood came out of Blake's nose.

This had to stop! Before someone really got hurt.

I pushed Alek back, trying to snap him out of it, and ran over to Blake. Blake looked at me, eyes as slits.

I pulled the corner of my jeggings down, and showed him Alek's mark. Instantly, Blake stopped, and snapped out of it.

"He **Marked** you!" Blake said angrily.

Alek growled and pulled me into his chest.

"She's **mine. **I think I made that fairly clear."

" I don't care if you marked her." Blake remarked.

What was wrong with him? If someone's marked, you could get killed from kissing them, just like humans. Luckily Blake seems to be okay, considering i really did get to kiss him.

"Blake! Back off! Really," I yelled.

"What on ages is going on out here?," Mr. Hughes yelled, as he waddled down the hall.

"Uh..."

"Blake!" Mr. Hughes saw the blood.

"Alek! Blake! Principal's Office! NOW" He yelled.

Alek sighed and walked off, with Blake following.

"Ms. King, what were they doing?"

"They were in a fight."

"Alright, I'll write you a note so you're not tardy."

Don't cha just love Friday's?

...

Amy and I walked out of school.

"Where's Alek?"

"He got in a-"

"Right here.'' Alek smiled. "That was so stupid. They called Emily and sent ushome. I really didn't want to listen to her lecture, so I snuck out when I got the chance"

"Alek. That fight..." I said softly.

"I felt something, that told me to come to you, and then I saw.." He clenched his fists, getting angry remembering.

"You know I wouldn't ever cheat on you." I said re-assuring him.

"Awh! You got in a fight for Chloe" Amy said, as if watching a romantic chick flick.

"Yes," I said, shaking my head. "You really should go back to Emily."

"Yah, I gotta get going anyways." Amy hugged me. "Call me later.'' She walked off.

"You're coming with me," Alek smiled, grabbing my hand.

**At the Penthouse**

"Alek! How dare you sneak off!" Emily yelled.

"Sorry. I wanted Chloe." Alek retorted.

Blake snorted from the sofa, holding a cloth to his nose.

"What was this "fight" about?" Trevor asked.

"Chloe." Alek said simply." Blake tried to kiss her and threw himself at her, when she clearly doesn't want to be with him."

"Chh.."Blake snorted.

Emily looked at me.

"It's true. I don't know what happened. It was all so fast. And, Blake, I really don't think of you like that...No offense."

"BLAKE! Why would you do that to them? You know they're together!" Emily scolded.

I gues this is what happens when you have two cocky people under one roof, and a very creepy cocky person at that. Blake was my friend, but he took things way too far.

"Alek." Blake glared. "Just had to take her. Bet you only date her because she's the Unite-"

Alek didn't even let him finish his sentence before he jumped on Blake and started pounding Blake's face.

"**BOY'S!**" Emily yelled. Her eyes started to fill up with tears, as she watched them fight.

Trevor struggled trying to rip Alek off of Blake, but somehow he got Alek off.

Alek growled loudly, angry.

"I'm...sorry," Alek said through clenched teeth. "I couldn't take it,"He said pulling me to his chest.

"Alek...you and Chloe seem to be too serious,"Emily said, still a little choked up. Then she paused. Her eyes got huge, like she found the cure for cancer.

"Because. He marked her," Blake grumbled.

Emily gasped. "I knew it Alek! Why would you do such a thing?"

"I," He looked down at me," Love her."

I smiled up at him," I love you."

He kissed my forehead.

"Come on Emily. Not much different then us when we were their age,"Trevor defended.

Emily smiled weakly. "Valentina raised you well," She said to Alek.

"As for you, I don't know what we did wrong? You Know better. When someone's marked you **Know** they're off limits, or this happens," She waved her hand at Blake's bloody face and bruised chest. "Blake," She said starting to tear up again, " I'm afraid, I don't know what to do with you...You're going to have to leave. At least for a little bit, until you straighten up...-" Trevor hugged her, trying to comfort Emily.

Trevor took over. " Blake, you're going to have to go to a Mai boarding school. I'm looking up one tonight, but right now. We're getting out of here. Road trip." He looked at Alek and I," Alek, you're staying."

Trevor was upset with the whole situation.

Jasmine and Jeremiah walked into through the door laughing,

"Pack. Now." Trevor said walking into the bedroom.

Jasmine's face turned serious,'' Why?"

"Just do it," Emily said, calming herself down.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read the next one to find out, what happens during the weekend Alek has Chloe has all to himself...The Ending to a New Beginning is going to be ending soon. But if you'd like a sequel Please SHARE this story everywhere. More viewer's = Sequel. Also, please review saying you'd like a sequel. Always love hearing from you guys! So please Share and Review. Thank You soo much for reading!**


	13. Information Not a Chapter!

Hey guy's. I just wanted to explain a few things about the markings, so everything is understood.

A male marks a female saying that, that female is his, and is off the dating market for males. The female doesn't mark back. So it's like getting engaged in the Mai world. However **it doesn't make them engaged in the human world**. Alek will have to propose to Chloe himself to get married in the human world, as normal.

When the male bites the female's mark, it makes them mates forever, so they can never be with anyone else, like getting married in the Mai world. And then the female would mark and bite the mark on the male after the male bites the female's mark. But, **it doesn't make them married in the human world**. Chloe n' ALek would have to have a wedding in the human world to be married as normal.

Also, I just wanted to say THANK YOU so much for reading! Over 12,000 Hits! I really appreciate it. As you know, this story is almost done. For a sequel please SHARE this story everywhere. More viewers = More stories, also more reviews requesting a sequel will make a sequel too. Thank you soo much again for reading and to all that reviewed and Will review!

Trying to post a chapter each day, but it's harder with school. Will do my best!


	14. Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING**

**Chloe's POV**

**Home**

Alek and I walked through my front door.

"Chloe?" My mom asked.

"It's me and Alek."

I walked into the living room where my mom was.

"Hello, Alek," She smiled.

"Mom, would you," I paused. "Let me stay with Alek this weekend?"

PLEASE mom. Please let me stay.

My mom sighed, then looked at us," As long as you're "safe."

"Thank you. Thank you." I ran over and hugged her.

This was going to be thee best weekend ever. Just me and Alek. Penthouse 18.03 to ourselves.

"**Thank You**, Ms. King," Alek smiled.

"Okay, I'm gonna go pack."

I trotted up the stairs and packed everything I needed.

Oh my. There's blood on my sheets...Oh from my mark, when I bled.

I shoved them in the hamper, and put fresh ones on.

I wonder how Alek's doing downstairs.

Grabbed my bag and came downstairs, to my mom laughing.

Alek. Using his charm.

"K. Ready," I said.

Alek grabbed my bag from me.

"What a gentleman," My mom said, smiling.

Alek smirked.

"I love you. Call you soon," I said kissing her on the cheek.

**Apartment**

"So," Alek said, after we got everything settled.

"Got this **whole** apartment to ourselves," I smirked.

Alek pressed me up to the wall.

"So, what would you like to do?" Alek whispered.

I grabbed his neck, and kissed him, which led to making out. Which then led to us...yah know. I think you get what happened... :)

...

Alek kissed dwon my neck.

My belly growled. Doing all **that**, for a long time, makes you pretty tired and hungry.

"Let's get dinner," Alek said putting some clothes on.

I grabbed my PJ's and threw them on.

Alek went to the kitchen and got some chicken out of the fridge.

I walked over.

"I was thinking, fried chicken?" Alek said.

"Yum, but it's all on you. I can't cook."

"I'll teach you," Alek smirked, pulling me into him.

We laughed, so much, over everything. I made so many mistakes, on something so simple as frying chicken. Almost ruined the whole meal.

"It turned out really good," I said taking the last bite.

"Yeah, thanks to me,'' Alek laughed. "You almost set the chicken on fire!"

"Psh...whatever," I said sarcastically.

The rest of the night, Alek and I talked and messed around. It was getting late, so we threw in a horror movie, 'Friday the 13th'.

Alek and I were cuddled up on the couch. I didn't make it halfway through the movie, before I fell asleep listening to Alek's heartbeat, in his arms.

...

My eye's flashed open. I looked around. Alek must of carried me to his bed. He was cuddled up next to me, looking so peaceful.

I looked around for a clock. 3:07 a.m.

Why did I wake up?

I've never been in Alek's room, except for today, when we...yeah. But I never payed attention to it when we were in here. We were laying in a queen bed with a navy blue comforter. His walls were light blue, and there was wood flooring. A huge wooden dresser with a matching bed side table, and basketball memorabilia everywhere.

Pretty nice room

I got out of bed slowly, and grabbed my phone out of my bag.

1 missed call and a voicemail.

Brian called. 'Hey, Chloe. It's Brian. We moved today to Detroit. Hopefully I'll be able to see you again. I...I love you Chloe.'

UGH! He was supposed to see me before he left. And what was up with this "I love you?" We had this talk already how we are JUST friends.

I angrily texted him. ' WTH! U were suppose 2 come c me! Whatever. Have a nice life'

Ticks me off. He just left when he said he'd stop by BEFORE he left! Brian was still my friend, and I still care about him.

Alek took a deep breath. "Chloe? Chloe?" He said half asleep. "Chloe, I love you"

Haha never thought of Alek as a sleep talker. But Awh.

"I love you too," I whispered back, even though he was sleeping.

Alek shot up, and patted where I was laying. "Chloe?"

My laughter must of woke him up.

"What are you doing?" Alek said groggily.

"I don't know. I just woke up."

Alek opened his arms to me, wanting to cuddle. I crawled on the bed, into his arms.

Alek dozed back off, and I layed there for a few hours, wide awake.

I was daydreaming, when I heard the front door open.

It must be one of the Lettermans?

I walked out into the living room, Alek still asleep.

"Hello?" I asked turning on the light switch.

Mimi froze in the light.

"What. Are YOU doing here?" I growled.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Mimi snapped. "I came for Alek."

"He's Mine." I growled back.

"All the times before, you wanted your human. So, you don't deserve him." Mimi said.

It felt like someone took a knife and shoved in my heart.

"Alek is my boyfriend." I grumbled, trying not to rip her throat out.

"So. You still don't deserve him. How do you know Alek even likes you anyway. He was probably just flirting with you while dating me to tease me, to make me even more interested. Alek likes me. He's probably just using you to say he's dated the "Uniter".

I opened my mouth to say somethingm but I know if I did, this arguement would escalate.

I opened the door, "Goodbye."

Mimi rolled her eyes and stood in the doorway.

"Oh and by the way. Alek **doesn't** like me at all. He. Loves. Me,'' and slammed the door in her face.

Alek ran out. "What's going on?"

"Mimi was here."

**There's chapter 13! There's probably only one more chapter left. Two at the most. So please review and tell me if you want a sequel. It's all up to you guys! Also, sharing this everywhere = sequel. Because the more views the better chance for a sequel. So, please keep it up guys. I REALLY appreciate this and THANK YOU so much for reading. I love hearing you're reviews so please keep reviewing! **


	15. Cheater

**I'm sad to say, but this is the official LAST chapter of The Ending to a New Beginning. For reviews, continue sharing. More views = sequel! Also, more reviews requesting a sequel makes for a better chance of a sequel. THANK YOU so much for reading. I never thought my story would get this popular. Thousands of Hits :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING**

**Chloe's POV**

**Penthouse 18.03**

"Mimi was here.." I said half angrily half upset.

Alek instantly turned confused. "Mimi? What was she doing here?" He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

I paused. "She..She said she was here for...you." Pain filled my voice. "Alek, is there something you're not telling me?"

Alek's face went form anger, to sad (almost depressed), back to angry, to hurt."Chloe."His voice broke. "How...could you ever.. think, let alone assume that I'd che-" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Alek, I''

"I thought we were much stronger than that,"Alek cut in. He was definitely hurt.

"Alek, no. It's just...when Mimi came and said she was here for you and-"

"I would never **ever**" He cut in again, looking down, completely shocked.

I pulled Alek to me, and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry. I never should of asked."

Alek hugged me back.

We talked for awhile on the situation, and Alek told me how he felt.

"I'm gonna go get us some coffee," I standing up.

"K, I have to get ready for basketball practice, and then the game's today." Alek said standing up next to me, pulling me into a kiss.

...

I walked to the cafe, and texted Amy everything that was going on.

'Omg ur staying w/Alek? ALONE! 4 a whole weekend! Jealous :P' Amy texted back.

I didn't even bother telling her about Mimi.

...

The elevator doors opened to the 18th floor, and walked over to the front door.

I was right about to open the door when I heard a female voice.

I burst the door open, and saw Mimi standing in front of Alek. She looked at me, then grabbed Alek and kissed him.

Something came out of me. It was half gasp, half growl.

Alek shoved Mimi off of him, angry. He looked at me with pain filled eyes.

I ran out. My human instincts covered me this time. Thank God not Mai. I probably would of severely injured Mimi, maybe kill her, and I definitely didn't want to do that.

"Chloe! **NO**" Alek started running after me.

"Just forget her,"Mimi said, grabbing his arm.

Alek growled, and shoved her.

It honestly felt like someone ripped my heart out, and him marking me made it 10 times worse. Right now, I'm actually glad he didn't bite the mark to make us mates forever, or else I probably would of killed her.

"Chloe!" Alek yelled.

Tears were pouring down my face.

Alek caught up and spinned me around. "Chloe!" his voice was painful. "You know I'd never hurt you! I told you that. She just came in-"

"Save it" I managed to choke out, and shoved him away.

Alek grabbed my face and kissed me.

Instantly, I forgot about everything. Kissing him, this may sound cheesey but there's no other way to describe it, was heaven. Like our lips were perfectly molded for each other.

My heart still hurt, and then I remembered.

I shoved him away and just ran home.

...

"Chloe! What's wrong?" My mom said running to me, and pulling me into a huge hug. She looked at me, and saw the tears. "Oh no. What happened?"

I tried to explain as much as I could, but was too choked up.

"Oh, honey." My said, very upset.

"Mom, I'll be fine." I said running to my bedroom.

Tears were soaking my pillow cases. I sat there crying and re-playing it over and over, when Amy came in.

"Chloe!" She ran to me and hugged me.

I cried in her shoulder.

"Chloe, just do whatever you need to do."She said, looking into my eyes. I love Amy.

I vented, and told her everything that happened.

"Chloe, you do realize this right? Mimi looked at you, **then** kissed him, so that means he didn't kiss her. He shoved her off and looked as surprised and hurt as you did." She said when I was finished.

Amy had a point.

I thought about it. "Oh my gosh. I think...I..over reacted."

My lids slowly started drooping.

Amy noticed and covered me up with blankets.

Being up since 3:00 really made me tired.

I woke up at 2 p.m., but I was too lazy so I just layed there thinking of how to apologize to him.

My window opened, and Alek climbed in.

I quickly closed my eyes to fake sleep, wondering what he'd do.

'' I'm so sorry. I love You, forever,"Alek whispered.

Awh, and he thought I was asleep. I wrapped my arms around him, and cried lightly in his chest.

"I'm sorry" I whispered back.

"Chloe?"Alek sat up.

"I didn't even realize," I continued.

"You know I'd never cheat on you,' Alek tilted my head up to him.

"I'm so sorry that I thought-"

"It's okay," He cut me off.

I sat up, curious. "So, what happened?''

Alek told me how he'd just gotten out of the shower, and was about ready to make breakfast, when she came in. He asked what she was doing here. Then, I came in and she just kissed him. After he tried getting me back, he freaked out at her, and told her, he marked me. She got upset, and slapped him, then left.

"Hopefully, she won't be coming back. This may sound pathetic and from movies, but I don't know what I'd do if you weren't...mine." Alek said, drifting off.

I don't think it was pathetic at all. How am I so lucky?

I sat up and looked at him, and smashed my lips to his.

Alek held my face with his hands.

It was more of a passionate kiss, not our normal sex crazed ones.

My mom came through the door.

"Oh?" She said, shocked.

Alek turned to look at her, but I pulled him back into the kiss.

"I'm taking everything's okay,"My my mom interrupted.

I was not breaking this kiss, so I just waved her away.

"Sorry,"She whispered, shutting the door.

Minutes later, Alek had to go back home, so I went downstairs, and explained everything to my mom.

"I never thought Alek would hurt you. It's why I let you date him. The way he looks at you, is like you're his genuinely." My mom said, after she was done being shocked.

I went back to the apartment.

"Alek?" I called into the apartment, shutting the door.

Alek came out of the hallway with a kitten in his hands.

"Awh!" I squealed.

"It's my ' I'm sorry' gift" Alek smiled. "No matter if I'm gone, you'll always have some of me. And once you watch this little guy, I think he'll remind you of someone,"He smirked.

Alek handed the kitten over to me. He was **adorable!**

"Awh! His name is...Petey." I said stroking him.

Alek smiled,'' I talked to your mom about it already, and we got all the supplies. He's nutered, has vacinations, and de-clawed. Feel bad for the poor guy" He came up and pet Petey with me.

I saw a pet carrier and placed Petey in it.

"Thank you," I said kissing Alek on the cheek.

"Let's get Petey home." Alek said smiling. "I've got a whole day planned for us."

...

**That's it! But don't worry, I'm not leaving you guys hanging. There will be an epilogue! I'll have that posted hopefully sometime tomorrow. Thank you so much. I appreciate all of you reading, and the reviews. Remember keep sharing and reviewing for a sequel!**

.com/imgres?q=orange+tiger+striped+kitten&um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&sa=N&rls=:en-US:official&biw=1024&bih=579&tbm=isch&tbnid=_6laN6l2m6mWQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=0xMnIl37TOfkLM&w=480&h=360&ei=sv9vTpPTEcLgsQKz4sTICg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=471&page=8&tbnh=161&tbnw=201&start=61&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:61&tx=140&ty=56

**(Copy this ^ URL, but you must type www. google then paste, into your search to see what Petey, the kitten looks like!) I hope it works. If not, type in orange tiger striped kitten in google, and you'll get an idea, he has blue eyes by the way :)  
><strong>


	16. Epilogue

**Here's the complete last part of The Ending to a New Beginning. Not sure if there's going to be a sequel. We'll see. Please keep sharing this everywhere you know might be interested, and reviewing. It makes my day. I just want to say again, how much I appreciate you guys reading! Thank You So Much**

**_Epilogue:_  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING**

**Chloe's POV**

_Alek took me on a boat to the ocean. We went to a beautiful island off of California for the day. He just decided to skip his own basketball game for me :) It was beautiful._

_We had a picnic on the beach, and swam and messed around in the ocean. Alek in a bathing suit would of made that day good enough._

_We layed on our beach towels, warming up in the sun, from the chilly ocean._

_Alek tanned, and I fell asleep. _

_All of a sudden, in my dream, a beautiful voice spoke to me. _

_"Chloe King, you are my Uniter for my Mai race. I am Basett. I am pleased with what you are doing so far. Here, is a vision of your future."_

_It faded to blackness. Then, _

_I saw me, in my mid-twenties, taking control of the Mai race, making peace, with Alek at my side._

_The picture faded, into a beach. At sunset. A wedding? I saw a wedding on the beach, with people in white chairs, watching the man and woman exchange rings. There was flowers everywhere. It zoomed in closer...Me, in a beautiful white dress, getting my ring placed on my finger. _

_I took the man's hand and put it on his finger...The man looked down and smiled hugely, as I slid it on. Alek. He then looked from his hand to me, and whispered," I love you."_

_Then it faded out again. I appeared. 27 years old, pregnant, with a **huge** stomach. Alek was rubbing my belly, smiling. He then stood up and tucked my hair behind my ear, and kissed me, the same passionate kiss we just had when we made up. My heart filled with joy. We were still that close years later._

_It fast forward to when I had the baby, or babies. Twins. Boy and girl. Landon and Lilian. Pictures came up of them from every year of their life until they were 18. _I bet I was smiling in my sleep, because I was so happy. _Our babies were identical boy and girl twins. Alek's dark brown eyes, my fair skin, mostly medium brown hair, with some red hilites, So auburn hair. I wondered where they got it from. Maybe from my birth parents?  
><em>

_Lilly was so beautiful, and Landon was very handsome, just like Alek. Except to me, Alek isn't "handsome" More like..sexy._

_It changed to a small playground. Landon and Lilian were 3 years old. Alek and I had ook them to a park to play. _

_Jasmine and Jeremiah were with us. They had a son, Matthew. Matthew was playing with Landon and Lilly._

_Matthew was 4 years old, and very smart. He had Jasmines hair, Jeremiah's hazel eyes, and tan skin. Also, very cute._

_Alek and I were chasing after Lilly and Landon. _

_"I'm gonna get you!" Alek said grabbing Lilly, and tossing her in the air. Lilly squealing of happiness. I started laughing. Landon came running to me, and hugged me. I picked him up and kissed him on the cheek. _

_Alek looked at me and smiled. It was a beautiful moment. Alek and I holding our beautiful children. _

_Alek leaned in and kissed me. _

_"My turn, My turn," Landon said kissing me back on the cheek, then Landon reached over for Alek. "Me too!" Lilly said, doing the same as her brother.  
><em>

_Jasmine and Jeremiah were taking turns pushing Matthew on the swing._

_I then just saw flashes of what takes place after that._

_Alek and I very happy with our two children. My mother constantly visiting, and Emily and Trevor coming in every now and then.. We didn't have any more kids._

_Jasmine helping me lead the Mai. _

_I only saw her and Jeremiah having Matthew. No more children._

_Amy was happily married with another man, Liam. Not Paul :/ Amy had two children, two girls. They were always visiting us, still close._

_Paul became a happy, rich and successful doctor, with on and off relationships. He decided even though he wasn't a super hero, he could still save lives. Paul was usually busy, but we always heard from him on the phone, checking up and everyone and my Mai leadership._

_I felt warmth, love and happiness. _

_''This is how it should and will be. Be strong and wise young Uniter," Basset said, making my vision stop completely. _

_I never did see Blake...Strange._

"Chloe," Alek said kissing my forehead.

My eyes shot open.

**The End.**_  
><em>


	17. AUTHORS NOTE

Okay, Hi guys. I'm sorry to tell you, but We will not be continuing my story. :( I'm terribly sorry. I have no inspiration anymore, since they canceled the show. They made a **HUGE** mistake. I was and still am devastated. There are rumors going around that another channel might pick up the show like CW or SYFY. We just have to keep protesting against the cancellation. Please sign the petitions if you already haven't. Email them please! Thank you for reading and reviewing my story you are GREATLY appreciated! It was fun while it lasted! Thank you and once again I'm terribly sorry.

I might be writing a new story and posting it on here. But it's not about Chloe King or any TV show it's my own imagination. Let me know what you think. Thank you!

~Taylor~ Love you all!

P.S. Please review and let me know what you think. And if you have any ideas for my new story PLEASE be sure to tell me! Thank you:)


End file.
